Besides Death
by aphrodisiac bliss
Summary: Drugs, Sex, mental issues, self destructive behavior, weird happenings ... ect. this is just a tester, i'll continue if i get enough reviews telling me to do so Rated M for a reason blahdeeblahdeeblah...you get the picture, goodnight and goodluck!
1. The Worlds are Bleeding and Mixing

_**The Daily Prophet**_

Recently an out break of **illicit muggle drugs and other such substances** has plagued the wizarding community. This vile addiction has stricken the lives of many and those of their families. Muggle drugs seem to find their way into the blood system of mostly teenage witches and wizards, along with the occasional depressed and lonely middle-aged case.

Among these drugs are:

Marijuana,

Cocaine,

Crystal Methane

and finally Heroin.

These drugs are administered by smoking, snorting, and injection. The effects can be deadly to either the user or the user's magical abilities, tests have proven that long-term use of Crystal Methane or Meth as the youth of today call it, and Heroin, will eventually drain all magic out of the user's body rendering them no more than a squib. The effect has no relevance to the abilities or strengths of the user other than their individual tolerance level. A high tolerance will result in a longer time before the complete drainage of magic, as a low tolerance will result in the exact opposite.

The purpose of this article is to warn the rational percentage of the wizarding population against these harmful substances and reminding you to watch your loved ones ever so closely to keep them out of harms way as well.

As this situation is a serious one there has been a new law passed on the use of these materials.

A youth under the age of eighteen years of age will serve a sentence of two weeks in Azkaban and a twenty-eight day rehabilitation at the new St. Mungo's Uncontrolled substances ward.

An adult over the age of eighteen years of age will serve a sentence of six weeks in Azkaban and a twenty-eight day rehabilitation program at St. Mungo's.

An adult or youth that commits a crime while under the influence of any substance will serve a two month sentence in Azkaban prison, plus the twenty-eight day rehabilitation; and also 150 hours of community service.

In conclusion, be conscious of all that is happening around you and everyone that is living around you, Good-day.

_Article by: Rita Skeeter _

**-ABCDEFG -**

The scrape of metal on metal interrupted the silence, a spark ignited and a small dark green hand lighter flooded light upon a small fragile looking figure sitting on the floor in the corner of an empty room. The figure held the lighter underneath a spoon on which lay a small mound of white powder that was starting to melt and bubble around the edges.

In a blur of flesh and a sliver syringe a belted arm was injected with the fully melted substance. The figure and also the owner of the arm's head fell backwards in ecstasy.

**-ABCDEFG -**

Draco Malfoy, finished with his sweep of the second floor corridors (head-boy duties), started on his way back to the Slytherin common room when a flash of black hair caught his eye. Draco swiftly spun around to face the retreating back of none other than his arch-nemesis Harry Potter, or as he was more fondly known, Potter.

"Hey!" Malfoy shouted at Harry, gleeful at the opportunity to deduct points from Gryffindor and possibly get the infamous _Potter_ a detention. Harry did not turn around, or even acknowledge the fact that he had been beckoned.

"Potter!" Draco shouted, a little bit louder. Still no reaction, Harry just kept on walking.

Draco, getting frustrated, strode quickly towards Harry and grabbed him from behind. Harry stumbled slightly but then turned around slowly, being careful not to fall down. Draco was confused as to why Harry was being so cautious when doing such a simple task as _walking, _Draco was taken aback by the dazed,emptyeyes he was met by.

So shocked at theside ofPotterhe had never seen before he let go of Harry's shirt, which in turn knocked Harry off balance and he loudly fell to the cold stone floor. Draco blinked, he must be dreaming, he thought. He turned around and balanced his head on his forefinger and thumb, trying to clear his head. When he turned around Potter was gone, there in his place was a dark green lighter.

* * *

A/N: i know it's short, but it's just like a tester... if ya'll review and tell me to continue i might, we'll see how it goes... but if you like it tell me so i know whether to keep on writing, same goes for if you dont like it! thanks for reading! -bye 


	2. With Love Hate, Pain Peace and Death

Harry Scrambled to his feet and half ran half fell around the corner, out of Draco's view. His arms and legs were weighing him down so once around the corner he slumped to the floor, his mind soared and all of his pain melted away as if he were injected with a heavy dose of Novocain that ran throughout his entire blood system.

Harry peeked around the corner he had just found sanctuary behind, "_shit."_ He dropped his lighter. Just then Draco turned slowly around and looked shocked to see that Harry was no longer there. _Don't pick up my goddamn lighter you prick! _Harry thought violently, some of the euphoria slipped away. Draco bent and retrieved the lighter from the cold stone floor. _Fuck_, more euphoria drained from Harry's system as he thought of impaling Draco with his syringe.

Draco shook his head and walked away in the other direction.

**-ABCDEFG -**

Harry slunk back to Gryffindor Tower, his high ruined, his spirits low, and his mind rewinding and fast-forwarding through the scene where his lighter, one of his only remembrance of his love, was stolen.

_Flashback-_

_Harry lay on a bed curled around an overly skinny figure with a sunken face, sobbing quietly. _

"_Aiden, you can't die, not now! NOT EVER!" Harry sobbed._

_Harry's lover lay flat in the bed letting Harry's tears run down his face, his skin pale except for a few bruises around his mouth –that just sort of appeared as his sickness got worse- his lips were chapped so badly it hurt to move them, he was too weak to hold Harry the way he wanted to, oh… how he wanted to… desperately. _

_Aiden's breathing was slow and he had to work hard to keep it from stopping, he was to tired to cry, and too scared to sleep for the chances he wouldn't wake from his sleep were overwhelming. _

_Harry had yelled and screamed at the doctors, even hit one of them. He was shocked and angry that even in the wizarding world they hadn't found a cure for AIDS. He was more so angry with himself but it was easier to take out his rage on the doctors who said all they could do was keep Aiden comfortable. _

"_Can't you see he's not fucking comfortable?" Harry screamed at a poor young nurse, "CAN'T YOU SEE HE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" the nurse burst out into tears. Harry walked away. _

_Everyday Harry would wake up next to Aiden and kick himself for starting this, absolutely ravage his insides for starting their deadly addiction, what was he thinking? He would say to himself. ESPECIALLY what was he thinking when he decided that they only needed one fucking needle! Did he think that their blood would just mix with love? That sharing each other wholly would not result in chaos?_

_Aiden died in Harry's arms he only said one word before life slipped from his grasp, "Sorry." The Doctors had to literally pry him off of the dead body and restrain him with leather straps. After they let him go they found him half way out of the window on the seventeenth story. After his suicide attempt the doctors wouldn't give him anything of Aiden's, they thought he would hurt himself with it. The only thing they would give him was a dark green lighter, drained of all the fire magic it once held. _

_Ironic how the only thing Harry left at home when he carried Aiden to St. Mungo's was their needle…_

_End Flashback-_

_Fucking needle_, Harry thought, _this wasn't to remind me of our love, it was my pain, and the lighter was my fucking love…damnit!_

* * *

_A/N:_ i only got three reviews, but i only put this story up yesterday... so it's okay. this chapter gives you a little more background so it'll be easier to choose whether or not you wanna read more!

FYI- Harry and Draco and everyone else are in their seventh year.

Goals - 15 reviews please! i'll settle for ten, but pleeeaaasee review because im not going to write if no one is going to read (but i really like this story so please reveiw so i know i'm not wasting my time)

**Replies-**

Sodapop88 - Thanks! i like the drug theme too, i've read some stories that involve drugs and i always really liked them, so i figured 'hey, i could write one like that!' haha, anyway keep on reading!

Angelkat2502 - yea, thanks... i was just wondering the same thing, lol.

Insanelydemented - I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS -evil cackle- haha... i'll try to cut down though. thanks for reading!


	3. Violent Love

The next morning Draco walked into the Great Hall alone. He scanned the occupants of the room with a blank stare until his eyes landed on their target; at that point his blank stare contorted into that of deep thought and chronic confusion. Harry sat alone at the corner of the Gryffindor table slumped over, staring at his hands.

_I wonder where Weasley and Granger are, _Draco thought.

Just then the fore-mentioned entered the hall rubbing their eyes and yawning. When they saw Harry they shouted their greetings from across the room. A smile lit up Harry's face, but if you looked closely the light was just a hidden shadow. He stood up and hugged his friends.

"Hey guys!" Harry said with subtly forced enthusiasm.

"Hey Harry!" his friends greeted.

"Have you already eaten?" Hermione inquired.

"Yea, I got up early so I could eat and finish my potions essay." Harry lied

"Oh, well… see ye later mate!" Ron said, mildly disappointed.

Harry nodded and walked away.

Draco watched this whole interaction, still trying to figure out what it was with his nemesis this year that was different. He slipped out of the intricately carved doors when Harry started retreating towards them. Draco watched Harry's face as he walked towards him and the exit to the great hall. The expression changed almost instantly once he turned from his friends, from cheerful recognition to that of twisted grief.

Draco's confusion grew more and more with every second that he tried to decipher what was wrong with his adversary. He looked down to consider all the possibilities that seemed plausible, not many came to mind.

All of as sudden he was thrust forcibly backwards into the stone wall, his head hitting with a loud sound and great pain.

"Give me my fucking lighter you prick!" Harry said in a silently deadly tone.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes with wonder and confusion, "I don't have it."

"Yes you fucking do! Give it to me Malfoy or the wall will seem like a pillow compared to the things your head will come in contact with!" Harry said angrily.

Draco wasn't sure if the threat was for real or just a scare tactic, Harry wasn't either.

"I don't have it _with_ me I meant." Draco said trying to calm the boy down. Maliciousness towards Harry in years past didn't seem exceptionally important now, something had changed in him, and it was most certainly not for the better.

"Well, next time I see you, you better fucking have it!" Harry said shoving Draco back one more time before stalking off.

**-ABCDEFG -**

Harry walked hurriedly towards the abandoned classroom he used since school had commenced this year. He extracted a small packet of the white powdery relief from his sleeve. And indulged in a blissful high, using his wand to heat the spoon this time, but it wasn't the same…

* * *

A/N: nothing really big happened in this chapter... but believe be... big things will happen, i'm building up to the big things. keep on reading, reviewing ect.

Goal - 15 more reviews (i was sooooo excited when we actually met my goal last chapter that i figured it's a good number... lol)

Replies-

sodapop88- eee! thank you sooo much, i'm so excited that you like it! and yes, AIDS is awful i know people who have it and know of people that have died from it... it's part of my inspiration.

Tomsgirl2005- helloo! yea... heres an update. oh and by the way im having slight writers block on my other story... so i took a break to write this one.

Good Witch- yea... thats why i said that they had shared a needle. thanks for asking though! if you have anymore questions ... i love them!

Inbear2004- uhm... he's not quite out of the closet but more on that in later chapter, but thanks for reading and im so happy you like it!

kat- yay! thanks for reading!

jordan- well... heres more! it's not much... but im working on much much more on this story, so keep reading!

call me MEXICO- i think i love you! that is exactly the adjective i'm was trying for!

angelkat2502-thanks! yea, thats what i was trying to do!

midnightair- yay! here's more!

nejidragon- i can't ... at this rate i going a chapter a day! haha

Blinded Savior- yea, there arent really that many... but there should be! i love them and im sooo glad you like mine!

sam- love _u_

Lyla Snape- yay! omg me too!


	4. Love in Books

One might wonder why, after such great loss, Harry would continue to abuse this drug. The answer to that question in simplest form is that it reminded Harry of the good times and in the same foul swoop made him forget the bad.

**-ABCEFG -**

_Flash black-_

_Harry cautiously locked the door to the hospital room his love was in. He sat back down next to his sleeping Aiden and took out a packet of their drug. Without their needle, he put a small amount of the white powder on his index finger and inhaled it into his nose. Within ten seconds a blissful feeling came over his entire body and he sat back in his chair and had a drug induced day dream of the day he and Aiden met:_

_Harry had always wondered about the book store next to the black cauldron. It was very small and looked old and dark from the outside, it didn't have a name just a sign outside stating very clearly, Books. Harry was walking into The Black Cauldron and something urged him to take his wonderment the next step further and see what had always intrigued him about the place. _

_So he changed directions and instead of the black cauldron, Harry walked into Books. The first thing Harry noticed was that the cashier looked incredible, which was a weird thing for Harry to notice first, seeing as though he was not gay. Harry took a step further into the store and started mindlessly browsing the selection of books, but he always kept one eye on the gorgeous cashier. Once again, this was very strange, Harry liked girls._

_Anxious to meet this new slight obsession of his, Harry picked up a random book and strode over to the front desk. _

"_Oh this one is great!" said the cashier enthusiastically, "it really helped me."_

_Harry, confused looked at the cover of the book he had chosen and his cheeks turned at brilliant red, the title of the book was, Realizing and Dealing with Your New Sexual Preferences. _

"_Oh no, it's okay! I am too! I'm Aiden by the way." The cashier said, with the most adorable look on his face that any living person could ever muster. _

"_Harry" said Harry, still trying to hide his flushed face. Despite the nearly unbearable embarrassment he was enduring at the moment, Harry could barely fight the urge to kiss that amazingly adorable face. "So you… you're gay?" _

_Aiden chuckled, "Yea, and you?" he grinned._

"_Uhm, yea… I guess." Harry's heart was beating faster and faster, he had just admitted he was gay, to a stranger no less! And he did all that even before he, himself new of his gayness. Never the less, Aiden intrigued him and he wanted to know more, "would you … maybe… want to get a cup of coffee with me… maybe… if you wanted too?" Harry said nervously, he had never asked out a guy before, plus he had just found out he was gay three minutes ago._

_Aiden's grin widened, "yea! That would be great, let me just grab my jacket."_

"_Don't you have to work?" Harry asked anxiously, still not sure how to go about… well, anything._

"_It's my uncle's store; I'm just doing him a favor. I can come and go whenever I want. GRETA! COME TAKE THE REGISTER! I'M GOING OUT!" _

_Aiden came out from behind the counter and Harry turned around, they bumped into each other, their lips touching for barely a second. "Oh." Harry said quietly, his face flushed a deeper red and he looked down._

_End Flashback-_

**-ABCDEFG -**

Harry jolted awake in his abandoned classroom, his needle, wand, and packet of drugs scattered around him. Suddenly, Harry was very aware of his vulnerable state and of the feeling that he was not alone.

Harry looked up to see a platinum blonde Draco Malfoy gaping down at him.

* * *

A/N: oh jeeze guys, i am sooo sorry. i havent updated in forever. sorry!

**GOALS-**

guys, i asked for something around 15 reviews last time... and i only got 6. im not gonna lie im a little disappointed. thats part of why it took me so long to update. buti will take any kind of review, bad good inbetween! jsut please! after you read, tell me how you liked it! and if you didnt like it, tell me what you would like me to change!

review goal-10

Replies-

Lyla Snape- yea, sorry i took so long. i soo glad you like it! and yes, the thing between harry and draco is going to get really intense.

Sodapop88- mm, yes it does. keep on reading!

Inbear2004- i'm glad you liked it! yea, i think i'll end up going back and forth between that dreamlike state and reality alot in this story.

Tomsgirl2005- im really really hapy that you liked it! yea, the beginning is kinda shocking.

Marinantea- here's some more aiden for you! and yea, im thinking about adding in the dursleys... cause they sorta hasve to be involved somehow, cause technically he's still living with them... it think (i'll work it out)

call me MEXICO-yay! it feels good being bad eh? lol, and yea.. im guessing that the chapters will stay pretty short... sorry for the long wait but i'm planning on updating alot more... aslong as i start to get more reviews.


	5. One Escape of Many

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing!" Draco asked, unsure about what to do.

Harry scrambled to his feet, gathering his things, "What do you think I'm doing Malfoy? Having a party of course, dreadfully sorry about not inviting you, but… well, you understand of course, what with me not liking you and everything."

Draco was speechless, Potter was making jokes! JOKES! Draco had just found him sleeping with illegal substances scattered about the room and the prat was making bloody jokes! "This is NOT funny Potter, why are you doing this!"

"Why do you care?" Harry spat back.

"Well…I—I uh…I don't!" Draco stuttered.

"Then why are you still here!"

_Silence_

"Did you at least bring my lighter?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"It's not like I planned on finding you passed out in the middle of a classroom, why would I have your lighter?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Because I told you that I'd kill you if you didn't have it the next time I saw you." Harry said with a malicious gleam in his eyes. "As it happens I'm not in an excessively violent mood, and I'll give you one more chance." And with that Harry punched Draco in the stomach and walked out of the classroom, leaving Draco doubled over leaning against a wall.

**-ABCDEFG –**

Harry had a quick temper, he learned to use it too after living with the Dursleys for too many years to want to count. Every time Uncle Vernon started to test Harry's patience and make stabs at his family or magical abilities, friends, or whatever else was a convenient thing to insult, it meant that Vernon was in the mood for a fight. Harry's temper, after a while, saved him from long torturous beatings.

_Flashback-_

"_So, how are your freaky little friends? Killed by that Lord something or other yet?" Vernon asked with a violent gleam in his eyes._

_Harry ignored him._

"_I asked you a question boy! Have your friends joined your deranged parents yet?" Vernon yelled_

"_And I am choosing not to answer your question, due to its excessive stupidity." Harry said, the fury building up inside him, though it didn't come out on the surface quite yet._

_Uncle Vernon's face was shocked, but underneath the shock was a snide and satisfied grin. Vernon was excited and exhilarated by the idea that he now had a legitimate excuse –in his mind- to hit the wretched creature that blood had deemed his nephew. He stared menacingly into the piercing green eyes that were defiantly staring right back into his watery brown ones. He swung his huge arm, aiming for Harry's head. Surprised by the hard cold contact that he made and the pain in his hand he looked up, his hand had made contact with the wall instead of the skull of his nephew._

_Harry ducked just in time to dodge the massive fist coming towards him. As he ducked his own fist made contact with the blubbery stomach of his abuser, who then doubled over tears leaking from his eyes in shock. Harry laughed, and then he walked out the front door. He grasped the bag he left in the front bushes in case of a situation such as this and started off down privet drive._

_End Flashback-_

Using his temper, Harry learned to fight back, he learned not to take what he was told he deserved. Instead he took what he thought that he deserved, for better or for worse.

* * *

A/N: once again, i'm sorry i took so long, i'm really quite busy with exams coming up and everything, so i hope that you'll excuse my tardiness.

**Goal-**

again my hope of 15 reviews was not met, but i forgive you... lets aim for 10 this time though, okay? good!

**Replies-**

Wilbo Baggins- thanks for reading! and yes all will be revealed in good time, but if you have any ideas or suggestions about how you think it might go, i'd be more than happy to hear them! and yes again, i'm not the greatest writer but i do have many ideas and i hope that you find amusement of some sort in them despite the insufficiant writing of mine. i hope you continue to read my story and keep on reviewing, i love criticism as much as praise, possibly even more!

Girltraveler- thanks! yea, i'm trying not to get discouraged.

Nejidragon- yea, i know! i'm really really trying to go faster... i swear i am, like really... i am! but im glad you like it, and after exams are over things will come much faster, i promise! and longer maybe too... but definatly faster!

midnightair- haha, -cackle-. i love cliffs, and i hope you dont mind too much about me taking a long time to update, im trying to go faster, im just busy.

Lyla Snape-eee! im so glad your excited to read my story! yay!

Inbear2004- yay! im so happy you like it! and im trying to go faster, i really am... it's just hard sometimes. and no, i can't tell you that right now... but you'll find out eventually, i promise!


	6. Galaxies and Chemicals

Harry slunk down the corridor, keeping in the shadows so as not to be seen by a teacher or any other night watching passersby. He was kicking himself for being so weak as to let someone stumble upon him at his most vulnerable.

Harry exited the school to wander into the night. When he got the one of the side-yards of the castle he lay down in the grass, wet with dew, and stared at the stars that were staring right back at him. He lay there, not giving the time that flew by a second thought, he was wondering if when one dies if they really do dance with the stars, like Aiden had told him. His more practical side reasoned that once you die you're dead, worm food, buried in the ground never to be seen or heard again. But his heart urged him to believe that Aiden was gazing down at him from his perch on top of the brightest star.

Harry's thoughts returned to Draco, his faced morphed from peacefully thoughtful to that of angry resent.

What if Draco told someone?

Would they believe Harry's denial?

Would they send him away, ashamed of they're hero's weakness?

Would Harry have to live in solitude, finally dying from the disease he and his deceased

lover share?

Would people hate him?

Do they already hate him?

Is the only reason they tolerate him because they think he can save them?

Sleep rudely interrupted his paranoid questioning and Harry dosed off into a fitful sleep, dreaming a cruel reenactment of Aiden's addiction, sickness, and death.

------------

The next morning Harry awoke wet and stiff from sleeping all night on the cold hard ground. He stumbled into the great hall, ignoring all of the comments and stares about his disheveled state, grabbed a piece of toast, ignoring the greeting from his friends, and walked out of the great hall without saying a word.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Ron grumbled

Harry took a bite of his toast and discarded the rest. As he prepared himself for the day, taking a shower, getting dressed, he mentally prepared himself for the day from hell. Everyday after he has one of his tormenting dreams turns out to be awful, in the cruelest ways.

Harry quickly shuffled through the corridors and down the stairs to his first class, potions. Harry was good at potions, he would be better of course if it weren't for the incessant badgering and insulting coming from Professor Snape, and the taunting and sneering coming from the Slytherins.

As he entered the classroom Snape greeted him with a detention, for being three minutes late, so everything was going normal. He walked toward his desk with one thing different than usual; he could feel someone's stare burning into him from the back. Harry sat down and ignored the prickling sensation coming from the starer and focused on his notes, determined not to provoke this bad day to become hellish before necessary.

As he was copying down Snape's notes a note flew to his desk and landed on top of his hand.

_I have your lighter, and some questions._

_Meet me after class._

_-Draco_

was written with a flourish. Harry nodded and banished the note into oblivion with a wave of his hand.

After six pages of notes, two explosions, and four ruined potions, the potions class let out. Harry waited outside the classroom for Malfoy to come out. When the stream of people ended, Draco walked from the class room. Harry extended his hand palm up and gave Draco a death look.

"Give it" Harry said shortly.

"Not yet, answer my questions first." Draco said.

"Give me my fucking lighter, or you won't be able to ask _anyone_ questions anymore." Harry threatened.

"Give me three questions, and I'll give you your lighter back and I'll leave you alone from now on." Draco boldly bribed.

"Why should I answer your questions when I could just kill you and then you wouldn't even have a chance at bothering me?" Harry asked, becoming impatient.

"Good question, but first before you kill me let me ask you this, would you like to have the whole of the Malfoy family after your skin? Never resting, never giving up? You'd be running for your entire life, all of which you could easily avoid my answering my three short questions." Draco said smugly.

"God you're annoying! Fine, I'll fucking answer you stupid little questions, but afterwards you will give me my lighter and leave me the fuck alone." Harry said resigning.

"sure, whatever, okay… first question: Was that heroin you were using last night?" Draco asked, confused about the muggle drug.

"yes" harry said, annoyed.

"second question: why do you use it?"

"because it feels good"

"really? I thought that with all the bad publicity about it, it would be painful and not worth it." Draco inquired

"well Malfoy, you smoke, right?"

"right" Draco confirmed

"imagine the tiny miniscule satisfaction you get from that, magnetized by fifty-billion. That is why I do it." Harry said matter of factly, like he was talking about the weather and not a dangerous and illegal drug.

"oh god really?" Draco asked excitedly.

Harry nodded, rolling his eyes at how naïve Draco was.

"anyway, third question: why is this lighter so important?" Harry visibly stiffened.

"why do you want to know?" Harry asked cautiously, no one knew about Aiden, or even that Harry was gay. He couldn't just tell his worst enemy, could he?

"I don't know, it's just a question. You seem to be really obsessed with it."

Harry sighed; he won't know what I'm talking about if I just tell him… I might as well, "Aiden."

"who?" draco was confused.

"you heard me, now give me my fucking lighter before I smash you head against the fucking wall." Harry said, getting nervous and antsy.

Draco handed it to him, still confused, but opposed to dying.

Harry stalked off, leaving Draco alone to think.

* * *

A/N: again, sorry for the wait... i just finished school so it's the first chance i got to write anything. 

Replies:

Sterling Silver- thanks for reading! i'm sorry for the wait.

Midnightair- thanks! i always feel bad for making everyone wait, but you made me feel better : ) i hope you liked this chapter!

Sam- I LOVE YOU! will you be my best friend!

Sambee- thanks you soooo much! i really really glad you like it! and yea, i'm still not quite sure where i'm going with it, lol. if you have any ideas i would love to hear them: )

Inbear2004-yea, i wasnt really sure about Harry being really violent. but it just sorta turned out like that... i think he's more talk than actual violence but there are some exceptions. thanks for continuing to read!

Justbecauseimagurl- haha, i love rent too! it's sorta similar i guess. thanks for reading!

LoveGD- thanks for reading!


	7. Nostalgia

_A/N: I may have forgotten to mention that this story is severely OOC… for mostly everyone. Well if you hadn't figured it out already… now you know. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aiden? What then hell does that mean? Is it a person? … Or a thing? Goddamnit that boy is confusing._ Draco pondered, frustrated. He let his mind wander to Harry's euphoric description of his drug of choice. _Is it really that amazing? Well, it must be otherwise he wouldn't be doing it…. I wonder what would happen if I did it…._

**-ABCDEF-**

Harry trotted off initially towards his next class, half way there he came to the conclusion that defense against the dark arts was an unnecessary inconvenience. He quickly changed directions heading towards the third floor, where, due to his first year's adventure, people rarely visited.

Stalking up and down the corridor or his chosen sanctuary Harry subconsciously ignited and extinguished his newly recovered lighter. He was debated with himself the pros and cons of getting high when he would most likely have to mingle with his peers in the near future.

The pros were obvious. But among the cons were his friends getting suspicious of odd behavior, Draco's daunting ability to ruin everything that Harry relied upon to get through the day, and at the top of the list Harry for the millionth time pondered the dreadful thought of how ashamed Aiden would be at how weak Harry had become.

Shouldn't he have learned his lesson with the love of his life was dragged from his loving arms by the same addiction that Harry was continuously feeding? That con was countered by the fact that he was sick too and would most likely die the same torturous death that his love was subjected to, why not float through what was left of his life on a cloud?

Harry's brow was furrowed in confliction as he fingered a baggy of the poison he fed himself. He jumped as someone nearby cleared their throat. Spinning around Harry sneered at the platinum blonde head that he was seeing more and more frequently in the past few days.

"Yes?" Harry menacingly inquired.

"Potter." Draco greeted nervously.

"Is there something I can do for you Malfoy?" Harry asked in sarcastic hospitality.

"Actually…. I've been thinking…" Draco said not quite sure how to phrase what he was about to ask of the boy standing before him.

"Congratulations Malfoy! I know that's a new thing for you! And I want you to know that I'm very proud." Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm and he threw Malfoy a sickly sweet smile.

"Shut up Potter!"

"Oh! Not so friendly." The banter went on.

"I've been thinking about what you said… about that stuff that you use," Draco admitted with phony confidence, "and I was thinking… well you see I was considering that I might want to try your…. Heroin." It took him a while to make the words come out of his mouth. He was very uneasy, but equally curious.

"Were you now?" Harry said, trying to disguise his overwhelming surprise.

"Uhm… y-yes I was."

Harry's mind rewound back the first time he brought the drug to Aiden.

FLASHBACK-

Harry hurried up the stairs to his apartment which he shared with his lover. He was jittery with excitement. Entering his apartment he presented his love with a small baggy of white powder.

"What's this?" asked Aiden, obviously curious.

"This… this is heroin." Aidens eyebrows rose in an equal amount of excitement as trepidation.

The two had been discussing this exact substance with curiosity only a few nights before. They had both expressed an uneasy interest in experimenting with it, but it was only a hypothetical curiosity.

"You said that you'd maybe like to try it…?" Harry asked nervously.

Aiden nodded eagerly and grinned the same grin that Harry fell instantly in love with.

-End

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, serious now, and unsure about whether or not he could stand exposing another innocent soul to his monster.

Draco nodded eagerly and then looked up at Harry grinning an irresistible grin that seemed oddly familiar to Harry.

Shivering with nostalgia, Harry nodded once and walked towards an empty and unused class room, beckoning Draco to follow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: hey everyone!!! hehe, so i know it's been like six years but seriously... i've been pretty fucking busy. AND might i add... without internet! the only reason i'm able to post this is because i just got suspended! haha. but whatever. have fun with it!_


	8. Baby Steps Off A Cliff

A/N: super super super short I know…. But at least I'm updating… FINALLY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprised by Harry's willingness to share what Draco imagined to be such a euphoric experience, he followed Harry, dumbstruck, in to an abandoned classroom.

**-ABCDEF-**

Harry sat Draco down on the floor, leaning against the far wall of the classroom. He removed his belt and tied off the arm that was presented to him. Melting the drug in the usual fashion, Harry let the liquid seep into the syringe. He whispered a sanitation spell and slowly brought the needle down towards Draco's vein. Before injecting his poison Harry looked into Draco's scared eyes and waited for his enemy to indicate for him to continue. The indicated came and Harry pressed the needle into Draco's bulging vein. Draco let out a small squeak as the syringe passed through his skin and into his bloodstream.

A small hiss escaped his lips as Draco began to feel the nearly immediate effects of the drug.

Harry quickly and expertly injected himself with the heroin and sat next to Draco on the floor letting his head fall back to rest against the cool stone.

Slowly the two drifted into an elated slumber, Draco Malfoy's head resting upon the boney yet surprisingly comfortable shoulder of Harry Potter, creating an image that the walls of Hogwarts never expected to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


End file.
